From the minds of babes
by AirmidM
Summary: 21 years later things are finally resolve as they should have been. A Draco/Ginny story told by Albus Severus and Scorpius. Canon compliant, including epilogue. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine, don't sue me.

**A/N: **This is canon compliant all the way through the epilogue.

**From the minds of babes**

Scorpius was nervous. He knew he shouldn't be, but he was. He and Albus were friends and Mrs Potter had invited him over. He looked up at his dad with a wavering smile. "Why couldn't Al have come over here like he has every other time?"

His dad just shrugged. "I never have figured out the way Ginny's mind works, son." He crouched down, looking Scorpius in the eyes. "She promised that it would just be her and the kids today, all right."

Scorpius nodded. He knew he was supposed to like Harry Potter, being the Chosen One and Hero and all that. He didn't though. His dad didn't either, no matter how pleasant they were to one another in public. Even at age twelve, Scorpius could see that. Maybe it was the sad look Albus got sometimes when his dad was mentioned. Sighing, he held his hand out. "We should go."

His dad nodded, Apparating them just outside the Potter house. Scorpius laughed as Albus nearly knocked him off his feet, chattering about the fun they would have. Scorpius was about to reply when he saw Mrs Potter standing in the doorway. Manners ingrained by not only his late mother but also his dad insisted that he greet her first. "Mrs Potter, thank you for having me."

She smiled, though it looked forced, like the smile his dad had whenever Pansy Parkinson was near. "Ginny is fine, Scorpius. You two go on in." She looked past him. "Hello, Draco. Thanks for dropping him off. I promise not to fill him full of sugar and then bring him home."

His dad snickered. "No, you'll have them run off the sugar before you bring him back."

She smiled again, this time a bit brighter. "You caught me. We'll feed him dinner and I'll have him home by seven, all right?"

Albus pulled him past Mrs Potter and into the house. "Come on up, James has been pranking everyone and teasing Lily again so she is hiding in my room."

He was grinning, racing up the stairs after his best friend. Lily was all right, but James could be a right prat. Hopefully both he and his father would stay away for the day.

-iii—

Albus took Lily's hand in his, reaching for the Floo powder. Mum had made him promise a dozen times not to let go. He had sighed and reminded her that he was fourteen and that he wouldn't lose Lily on the way to Malfoy Manor. Looking tired and sad, she waved them off after hugging and kissing them.

Lily leaned over to whisper, "I don't like seeing Mummy sad."

"I don't either. She is going to lunch with Aunt Luna, so maybe that will help." He threw the powder into the fire and waited for the flames to turn green. Holding tight to Lily, he called out, "Malfoy Manor!"

When they stepped out, he brushed the soot off and smiled brightly. "Hello, Mr Malfoy."

"Albus, Draco is fine, since your mother seems to have finally succeeded in getting Scorpius to do the same." The blond man smiled. "Hello, Lily."

Always precocious, even though she had just turned twelve, Lily finished brushing off the soot and raced across the room to Mr Malfoy. "Thank you for allowing me to come. Mummy looked sad again and I knew she and Aunt Luna would want to talk about it."

Mr Malfoy's brows shot up, but all he said was, "Your Aunt Luna is a good person to talk to. Scorpius is out back if you two wish to join him."

Lily raced out, already calling for Scorpius, but Albus stayed. "I know I'm still a kid, but maybe you could talk to my mum… convince her to do something for herself for once."

Mr Malfoy sat back, frowning slightly. "What makes you think your mum would listen to a word I say?"

Albus rolled his eyes. "Because, you two are friends and friends listen to what one another has to say." Feeling quite firm on the subject, he pushed on. "You two managed to get over that silly Weasley versus Malfoy feud for Scorpius and me. Surely, telling her that she would be happier without my dad isn't a hardship for you."

Smirking, the older man shooed him out. "I'll think on it, Albus."

He hid his smile, racing out. Mr Malfoy hadn't said 'no' and that was enough for now.

-ii—

Scorpius tugged on his dad's arm. "We'll be late! Come on!"

His dad chuckled, moving a bit faster and moments later they were stepping out onto Platform 9 ¾. He had no trouble spotting Albus, Lily, and Mrs Potter. His eyes narrowed. Mr Potter was absent… again. "Hello!" he greeted them once they reached the Potter's.

"Hello to you too," Mrs Potter said softly. "You three go on, James ran off long ago. Have a fun year and please, no letters home the first week."

Scorpius smiled sweetly, knowing that she was referring to last year when he, Albus, and Lily had accidentally set off a few of their Uncle George's pranks the first day of school. Really, they hadn't meant to get caught or anything. "I will try and keep these two in line, Ginny," he said, unable to stifle a grin.

She ruffled his hair. "Oh yes, and you are the best behaved of the lot, are you? Merlin forbid you three decide to behave."

He grinned at her one last time, allowing Lily to pull him and Albus onto the train. When he looked back, he saw her and his dad talking quietly. Good. Hopefully his dad could do something.

"Dad hasn't been home for weeks now," Lily whispered, pulling them into a compartment. "Mum filed for divorce yesterday."

"It has been a long time in coming." Albus closed the door and locked it. "James threw a fit and Flooed to Uncle Ron's when Mum told him about it. He was really mean to her."

Scorpius scowled. "Your mum is too nice to be so sad. I've been saying that since about age eleven."

Lily burst into tears, throwing herself at Albus, who looked panicked, but tried to soothe her. "I want Mummy happy!"

Scorpius had witnessed Lily upset before. He'd even been the recipient of her tears and strangle hold the one time he'd been closest to her. This, though, was above and beyond anything he'd seen before. "She will be," he said, hoping to help, "You'll see, Lily."

He only hoped he was right.

-ii—

"Did you get a letter?" Scorpius held up a parchment and sat down at the table.

Albus nodded. "Mine says that you, Lily, and I are to sign up to go home and your dad and my mum will meet us at the platform. Mine also says that James wants to go to Dad's."

Scorpius rolled his eyes, scanning their house table. "Yeah, who would have figured on that? At least _we _will have fun. Ohh, here comes Lily."

Lily hurried across the Great Hall, pushing them aside so she could sit between them. "Hello, snakey brother and sort-of-brother of mine."

Laughing, Scorpius handed her a spare plate. "I still say the hat was having a bad day. How is it you ended up a lion and not a snake, again?"

She huffed, shooting Albus a woebegone look. "He's being mean again, Al. Make him stop."

Albus just laughed. "Scor, harass Lily later, eat now. I want time to send a letter back to mum."

"Ohh, tell her I like the plans, please?" Lily requested, pouring herself pumpkin juice and snagging a scone. "I have tons of homework that is due after lunch and I've yet to start it."

"Ahh, now I remember how you became a lion," Scorpius teased, ducking her playful swat. "We snakes get our work done ahead of time."

Lily kissed his cheek and then Scorpius', though she ruffled the blond's hair. "Must dash, I have first period free. Bye, boys!"

Theta Nott leaned over the table, grinning widely. "It is ever so amusing to see two snakes wrapped around a little lion's finger."

Scorpius sneered at her. "Yeah, if you think we're bad…"

Albus finished the thought, "Wait until Yule and you see his dad!"

-ii—

Scorpius hadn't known what to expect when they reached King's Cross Station. The scene before him had not been high up on his probable list though. He grinned, glancing at Albus – who was also grinning- and then Lily who was making some sort of girly lovesick face. "So, that would be _my _dad with his arms around _your_ mum. Do either of you have an issue with that?"

"Nope," Albus quipped.

"Scorpius!" Lily said indignantly, "Do you _see_ how adorable they are? My mum is smiling, for Merlin's sake!"

"James and your dad," Scorpius said dryly, "look like they swallowed lemons."

Albus winced, tugging him along. "We should get out there. I don't want them being prats."

"My dad will set them straight," Scorpius assured him, though he did pick up his pace, pulling on his cloak. He mentally added, and I want to be there to watch. By the time they made it out to the platform, Lily was there, standing between her mum and dad, looking quite perturbed.

"James Sirius Potter, I am disappointed in you," Lily seethed, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You take back what you said about Mummy."

He and Albus winced, a quick glance telling him that Albus thought they could talk Lily down. Stepping forward, Scorpius tried. "Lily, why don't we just go?"

Albus laid a hand on Lily's shoulder. "Scor is right, Lily. Let's go to the Manor and see what treats are waiting for us."

She looked over her shoulder, her eyes filled with anger. "Did you hear what he said about Mummy?"

Scorpius took this one, shaking his head, reaching out to take her hand. "No, and frankly I don't want to. Come on, baby sister, I bet there are peppermint cookies for you."

"James," Mr Potter said calmly. "Apologize to your mother and we will go."

Lily stepped back, gripping Scorpius' hand and taking one of Albus'. It had been this way since he and Albus had become friends and accepted Lily, they stood together. It seemed she wanted to remind her father and oldest brother of that.

"Fine! Sorry, Mother, for pointing out that it is unbecoming of you to flaunt your relationship with _him_ so soon after you ruined our family."

Scorpius winced. Dear gods, he hadn't been that petulant and self-centred at age _five_ let alone now and James was a year older. He tugged Lily back so that they were side-by-side with his dad and her mum. He looked over to see that cold, angry look on his dad's face that said more than any words could have that his dad was beyond livid.

"I am sorry that you feel that way, James," Ginny said sadly. "Just know that the invitation for you to join us still stands. I do hope you have a nice holiday."

Lily squeezed his hand before moving to hug Ginny. "I'm sorry he is such a liar, Mummy."

His dad just shooed them off to collect their trunks. He only hoped that they could have a happy holiday even after this little debacle.

-ii—

Albus looked up from his book at the sound of the door opening. It was just after noon on Boxing Day and he, Scorpius, and Lily had retreated to the room they'd been given as a 'parent-free area'. His brows shot up. James, looking repentant, was standing in the doorway.

"Draco sent me down here," he said by way of announcing himself.

"Why are you here?" Lily asked, not looking up from her new book on experimental charms.

"Dad left an hour after we got home from the platform," James explained softly, "he hasn't been back since."

Albus sighed. "Welcome to the real world, James. Come in and have a seat."

"Is it that easy for you three?" James asked warily.

"Well, no," Scorpius said dryly, "you've been hateful to all of us for years. But, we like seeing my dad and your mum happy, so…"

"I was a prat," James admitted ruefully. "I guess I never saw how unhappy everyone was because Dad always took time for me."

"Lucky you," Lily muttered irritably. "Did you apologize to Mummy and Draco?"

James sighed heavily. "I did. I really am sorry."

"Good." Albus went back to his book, not caring one bit what James did. They had been trying for years to get him to do anything with them and he'd refused every blessed time. He would have to prove himself or Albus wasn't going to forgive and forget so easily. No one upset his Mum and Lily without repercussions, brother or not.

-ii—

"Wasn't the wedding pretty," Lily all but sang, pulling him out onto the dance floor. It wasn't a question, more a statement of fact.

Scorpius laughed lightly. "It means you can't call me your sort-of brother anymore."

She grinned, spinning him around. "Look," she whispered, tipping her head towards their parents. "Da is actually smiling and Mummy looks as if she could burst from happiness."

"I thought if he found someone after my Mum died…well that I would act more like James has," Scorpius admitted, knowing that Lily would understand what he meant. "But, Ginny-"

Lily cut him off. "You can call her Mum; I think your Mummy would like knowing she is here for you."

He just shook his head. "I may give it a go. But, what I was saying was that she," he tipped his head towards the happy bride and groom, "made it all too easy to love her, even when I was just Al's best mate."

"It's a gift we redhead's have," Lily teased, laughing outright when Albus grabbed her around the waist and spun her around.

"I'll be stealing our sister for a dance now, Scor," Albus teased. "Go steal Mum from your dad. I want to see his face when you do."

He didn't bother arguing, crossing the dance floor and tapping his dad on the shoulder. "My dance partner was stolen and I thought I would return the favour."

His dad smirked, bowing and laying Ginny's hand in Scorpius'. "I concede the field… for now."

Ginny laughed, kissing his dad's cheek. "Oh, go you, you know you want to sneak off and have a drink with Blaise."

"Yeah, Dad, go gossip with Uncle Blaise." Scorpius smirked as they danced away, enjoying the sound of his dad's laughter. He turned to his new mum. "You look happy."

"I am happy. You played a big part in that, Scorpius. I wanted you to know that."

He could feel his cheeks heating. "It's not everyone that gets lucky enough to have two brilliant mums."

Her smiled widened into a grin. "You are most certainly a charmer just like your Dad."

Scorpius grinned, not denying it in the least.


End file.
